Prior to the present invention there have existed expensive and mechanically complicated bending rolls machines which characteristically are subject to frequent break-downs and excessive maintenance requirements, such being inherent in the nature of the machine as it has been assembled in the past. Torques on the shafts driving the respective rolls are very large in normal operation of this type of machine, and there results a constant wearing pressure on the gears and shafts thereof and mounting bearings thereof which aside from total break-down on occasions, more often results in poor engagement and consequent shearing of gear teeth or at least further loosening of engagement; such lax engagement causes both greater shocks to the remaining teeth and drive and bearing structures and more-importantly an unpredictable pressure by the bending rolls on the surfaces required to be pressed in order to bring about a proper bending of the rail or bar. Also, there heretofore has been a prevailing hazard to operators in poor control in and over the operation of such machines.